


Loving the Cold

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Dark Fairy Oikawa & Human Iwaizumi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark fairy Oikawa Tooru, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Living Together, Love, M/M, Oikawa wants a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “It’s not that hard to ask,” he replied, attention turning down to his computer screen. “You know I’ll give it to you.”“I don’t like to ask for things, Hajime.” Iwaizumi knew that. It was precisely why he wasn’t cooperating.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Dark Fairy Oikawa & Human Iwaizumi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Loving the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm still hooked on this so now it's a series.
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi stepped into the living room, pausing when he caught sight of Oikawa.

“You know, we have chairs for a reason.” Oikawa glanced up, brown eyes lighting up when he saw Iwaizumi.

“I know,” he said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand with an easy going smile. The air around him shimmered as his wings fluttered behind him, keeping him elevated in the air. “I just like being higher up. Besides, I have to exercise my wings.”

Iwaizumi nodded, dropping his bag onto the floor. It wasn’t his first time finding Oikawa up in the air. It took awhile not to be scared shitless, but after so many times he was barely fazed anymore.

As he sat down on the couch and pulled his laptop from his bag there was a flutter of movement and he noticed Oikawa’s feet touch down to the floor out of his peripheral. In seconds his boyfriend was standing over him expectantly.

“What do you want?” He asked without bothering to look up. He already knew the answer but there was no harm in making Oikawa work for it.

“Hajime~” The way his name dripped from Oikawa’s lips was like the tinkling of bells, so sweet and innocent, yet he knew the darkness hidden behind that tone. He’d witnessed Oikawa draw people in like that.

He’d rather not give Oikawa the satisfaction of it working on him, but he looked up to acknowledge his boyfriend anyways.

“I’m not going to give you what you want if you use tricks, so don’t even bother.” Oikawa was excellent at using his magic and twisting people around his finger with it. Iwaizumi, yet again, would not let Oikawa get away with using it on him.

“You’re no fun, Iwa-chan,” he whined, moving to sit on the couch facing Iwaizumi.

“It’s not that hard to ask,” he replied, attention turning down to his computer screen. “You know I’ll give it to you.”

“I don’t like to ask for things, Hajime.” Iwaizumi knew that. It was precisely why he wasn’t cooperating.

“Well I guess you’re just out of luck then.” Oikawa hissed and Iwaizumi felt the air around them crackle. He should’ve been more scared about pissing off a dark fairy but it was Oikawa and they’d gone over it a thousand times.

Oikawa didn’t want to be feared by Iwaizumi. He’d promised to never hurt him and because he was a fairy Iwaizumi knew he would never break that promise.

“Tooru, hide your wings.” There was a gentle rush of cold and he knew Oikawa had done as he’d asked. “Now come here,” he instructed, holding out his arm without looking away from his computer. Oikawa curled against him immediately, skin cold to the touch as Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around him, hugging him closer. There were a few beats of silence before Oikawa finally spoke.

“Can I have a kiss?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips when he glanced over at his boyfriend to find Oikawa watching him with a pout.

“Why of course. Thank you for asking.” Oikawa’s pout turned into a frown and Iwaizumi held back a laugh as he leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s unnaturally soft lips.

Sometimes he hated how perfect Oikawa was. Then again, all of that stunning perfection was his. Oikawa reminded him too often for him to forget; always with a smug expression and always with dark eyes that reminded Iwaizumi he was just as much Oikawa’s.

“A _real_ kiss, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complained, looking into his eyes. “That was barely anything.” Iwaizumi had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes.

“You’re so needy.” Oikawa’s brow creased with his frown and Iwaizumi reached up with his free hand to smooth it away with his thumb before moving down to Oikawa’s mouth, tracing along his lips. “I never said I hated it.” Oikawa’s hand came up, fingers locking around Iwaizumi’s wrist, cold and vice-like.

“Don’t toy with me, Iwaizumi Hajime.” His tone matched his grip and Iwaizumi shivered.

“I’m not,” he whispered, meeting Oikawa’s gaze. “I’m admiring you.” Oikawa relaxed at the response, fingers loosening around his wrist.

Oikawa lived and breathed for compliments of any kind, and Iwaizumi had learned early on how much his boyfriend loved praise. Iwaizumi had zero trouble with giving Oikawa any of it. If anything the words flowed from his mouth as freely as water did down a stream.

“Stop admiring then.” Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s eyes dropped down to his lips, want burning deep and fiery in their soft brown hues. “Appreciate me.”

“As you wish,” Iwaizumi murmured, closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
